brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Paul Hollingsworth
Paul Hollingsworth is a Canadian brickfilmerBrickFest 2002 results currently based in America. He is known for parody brickfilms such as LEGO Jurassic Park and LEGO Ghostbusters. His first handful of brickfilms were created in the early 2000s and were not posted online but rather were entered into animation competitions at LEGO festivals. He returned to brickfilming in 2011 and now usually makes his brickfilms with various others, including Ferran Salat, Christof Muñoz, Sean Willets, Damon Corso, and Brian Heins.Paul Hollingsworth's YouTube channel In addition to his own films, he also worked on Garrett Barati's Mixels brickfilm series created for The LEGO Group, and has worked on films by Forrest Whaley and Sean Willets.Digital Wizards website Filmography |- | 2002 || Block Wars || BrickFest 2002 Animation Festival Competition Best of Show winner Re-released in 2011 as Brick Lords |- | 2002 || Star Wars Episode II Trailer || [[BrickFest_Animation_Competition#Star_Wars_Movie_Trailer_Competition|BrickFest 2002 Star Wars Movie Trailer Competition]] entry |- | 2003 || War of the Wookies || BricksWest 2003 General Animation Competition entry |- | 2003 || V8r Boi || BrickFest 2003 Music Video Animation Competition Audience Choice Award winner |- | 2011 || The Director's Cut: Cowboys & Aliens || Build-A-Brickbuster Pixelfest Best Directors winner |- | 2011 || Batman's Day Off || One of twoLEGOSuperHeroes.com archive LEGO Super Heroes Challenge November first place winners |- | 2011 || Wookiee Wonderland || LEGO Star Wars "Spread Holiday Cheer" Challenge entry BrickCon 2012 Best Animated Short winner |- | 2012 || Yoda's Valentine || |- | 2012 || Lord of the Rings: Two Towers in Two Minutes || |- | 2012 || LEGO City Prison Break || "LEGO City Mini Movie Animations" Tongal submission |- | 2012 || Monster Fighters Party Crashers || |- | 2012 || Thriller || |- | 2012 || Avengers: Some Assembly Required || |- | 2013 || Iron Man PSA || |- | 2013 || The Mocking Dead Episode 1 || |- | 2013 || The Mocking Dead Episode 2 || |- | 2013 || Trash Monsters - "Song of Reckoning" || Commissioned by Heap O' Trouble Records |- | 2013 || Brick to the Future || |- | 2013 || The Mocking Dead Episode 3 || |- | 2013 || Rolled Up in LEGO || Commissioned by BudoVideos.com |- | 2014 || Superman Vs Sharknado || |- | 2014 || LEGO Ghostbusters || |- | 2014 || How to Train Your Dragon || |- | 2015 || LEGO Jurassic Park || |- | 2015 || LEGO Good Morning America || Commissioned by ABC |- | 2015 || LEGO Zoetrope || |- | 2015 || Marvel vs DC || |- | 2016 || Dreams Come True || LEGO Stop-Motion Dream Race First Runner-Up |- | 2016 || LEGO Ghostbusters || |- | 2016 || Finding Nemo || |- | 2016 || LEGO Dragon || |- | 2016 || Minions Big Banana Race || |- | 2017 || Batman Free Bird || LEGO Batman Movie Brick Films entry |- | 2017 || Star Wars: Epic Trench Run || Commissioned by IGN |- | 2017 || Brick Battles: Overwatch House Episode 1 - "Overwatch House Party" || Commissioned by IGN |- | 2017 || Brick Battles: Overwatch House Episode 2 - "Heroes Never Cry" || Commissioned by IGN |- | 2017 || Brick Battles: Overwatch House Episode 3 - "Overwatch Got Talent" || Commissioned by IGN |- | 2017 || Brick Battles: Overwatch House Episode 4 - "The Payload" || Commissioned by IGN |- | 2017 || Brick Battles: Overwatch House Episode 5 - "Kicked in the Bricks" || Commissioned by IGN |- | 2018 || LEGO Spider-Man || |- | 2018 || Jurassic Disney World || |- | 2018 || Solo: A Star Wars Story Official Trailer (As Told with LEGO Bricks) || Commissioned by Disney and The LEGO Group Directed by Pablo Espada |- | 2018 || LEGO Batman in VR180 || |- | 2018 || Toy Wars: The Friendzone Awakens || |- | 2018 || LEGO Spider-Man || Directed by Sean Willets |- | 2019 || LEGO Movie 2 Good Morning! || |- | 2019 || LEGO Overwatch Bastion Emote || |- References Category:Canadian brickfilmers